A Place for Runaway
by Zexal Jade
Summary: Mereka salah besar jika mengira seseorang yang tidak banyak bicara dan mengeluh adalah orang yang kuat. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya lemah. Bukanlah seperti yang orang – orang itu katakan. Sebenarnya selama ini ia merasa lelah dan butuh tempat pelarian, ia ingin melarikan diri dari segala beban ini walau hanya sesaat / oneshoot / BL / TeukChul / Leeteuk x Heechul / Super Junior


**Title: A Place for Runaway  
**

**Main Cast:**

**\- Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk**

**\- Kim Heechul**

**Other Cast(s): Super Junior members and others**

**Warning: Might be OOC, BL, Typo(s), AU, and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

**Summary: Mereka salah besar jika mengira seseorang yang tidak banyak bicara dan mengeluh adalah orang yang kuat. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya lemah. Bukanlah seperti yang orang – orang itu katakan. Sebenarnya selama ini ia merasa lelah dan butuh tempat pelarian, ia ingin melarikan diri dari segala beban ini walau hanya sesaat.**

* * *

Namanya Park Jungsoo dan ia masih duduk dibangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Semua orang melabeli nya sebagai 'anak yang baik', 'siswa paling rajin', dan 'orang yang bisa diandalkan'. Ia sangat senang di puji, kepribadian yang ia bawa sejak lahir. Setidaknya, itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku sita. Berapa kali harus ku katakan sampai kalian mengerti? Dilarang membawa kaset game ke sekolah"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari dua orang yang baru saja ia sita barangnya, Jungsoo pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ia dapat mendengar gerutuan kedua siswa tersebut yang mengatainya 'kaku' dan 'pelit'. Kesal? Tentu saja. Namun, Jungsoo tidak akan langsung mengatakannya. Ia berhenti pada langkah kelima, lalu menatap salah satu siswa yang masih saja melemparkan umpatan dan gerutuan untuknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Yang dipanggil langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menghentikan segala gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut manis tersebut. Jungsoo dapat melihat ekspresi siswa yang berdiri disebelah Cho Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit pucat. Melemparkan pandangan sekilas melalui sudut matanya pada orang yang ia panggil tadi, Jungsoo lalu kembali berjalan sambil melemparkan peringatan lain.

"Celana seragam mu terlalu ketat dibagian bokong. Berhenti mereparasi seragam sesuka mu, jika kau tidak ingin aku juga menyita semua seragam yang sudah kau kecilkan menjadi pas badan"

Lalu ia benar – benar pergi. Meninggalkan dua orang siswa tadi, yang salah satunya sudah bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus. Saat ini dahinya sudah berkerut, kesal mengingat beberapa barang sitaan yang ada ditangannya. Kaset game, majalah porno, bahkan kosmetik seperti lipgloss dan bedak padat ia dapatkan dari beberapa adik kelas dan juga siswa seangkatannya. Sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu memang sekolah khusus laki – laki, namun ada beberapa dari siswanya yang suka berdandan juga. Dan Jungsoo tidak suka akan hal itu.

Kenapa orang – orang suka sekali melakukan pelanggaran? Membawa barang – barang yang dilarang sekolah dan bolos kelas karena pura – pura sakit, kenapa semua orang berbuat seenaknya sendiri? Apa hanya ia yang melakukan segalanya dengan serius? Ibunya selalu mengandalkan dirinya dan memujinya, teman – teman sekolahnya selalu menunjuknya menjadi ketua kelas, walaupun itu adalah tugas yang dibenci semua orang. Ia berusaha keras untuk memikul segalanya dengan serius, tidak peduli jika semua itu terasa berat dan melelahkan.

"Kim seonsaengnim…"

Setelah mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali pada ruangan yang berlabel 'Kantor Guru', segera saja ia melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Beruntungnya ia karena meja milik wali kelasnya itu terletak tak jauh dari pintu, apa lagi saat ini ruangan itu sedang kosong. Ia dapat melihat wali kelasnya itu sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku diatas meja. Sekali lagi, Jungsoo memanggil gurunya itu hingga pria yang fokus dengan pekerjaannya, harus mendongak untuk melihat siswa didikannya.

"Oh? Jungsoo-ah! Ada apa kesini?"

"Menyerahkan tugas yang anda minta untuk dikumpulkan. Dan ini barang – barang yang ku sita hari ini. Ada yang ku dapat dari adik kelas dan juga teman – teman dikelas"

"Wah… Ternyata mereka masih berani juga ya. Terimakasih banyak Jungsoo-ah, kau sudah menjadi peran jahatnya untuk ku dan para guru disini"

"Tidak masalah, seonsaengnim. Ini sudah menjadi tugas ku sebagai ketua kelas dan anggota tim disiplin"

Ia tersenyum lebar, sangat senang mendengar pujian dari gurunya itu. Guru Kim adalah wali kelasnya di kelas dua ini, dan Jungsoo pribadi nyaman berbicara dengan pria yang masih berusia 25 tahun itu. Usia yang tak terpaut begitu jauh juga menjadi salah satu alasannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungsoo, pria itu juga yang menyadari tentang keadaannya saat ini.

"Baiklah… Berarti punya ku juga harus diambil"

"Eh?"

Pria itu memperlihatkan sebuah buku yang Jungsoo sadari sebagai 'manga', komik yang dibuat oleh para komikus dari Jepang, dan parsel kecil berisi salah satu produk skin care. Jungsoo mengernyit bingung saat kedua barang tersebut di sodorkan padanya. Tahu apa ia tentang barang – barang seperti itu? Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah belajar dan mengikuti aturan. Ia tidak peduli dengan barang – barang yang dapat mengganggu pelajarannya. Namun, ia bisa apa saat sang guru tak kunjung menyerah menyodorkan kedua barang tadi? Akhirnya, Jungsoo menerima kedua barang tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Haah… Tadinya aku membeli parsel skin care itu untuk diberikan ke wanita incaran ku. Dia bekerja di toko buku langganan ku membeli komik. Tapi, aku baru tahu ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih! Bukan kah itu menyedihkan? Huft… Aku sampai salah membeli komik karena terlalu sedih dengan patah hati ini"

"Ukh… Apa seonsaengnim tidak masalah menceritakan ini semua pada ku?"

"Tentu saja! Karena aku percaya pada mu, Jungsoo-ah"

Seketika, wajahnya bersemu merah. Senyuman itu, terlihat sangat tulus dimatanya, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menatap langsung matanya saat mengatakan hal itu. Jungsoo menunduk untuk menatap ujung sepatunya, jujur saja ia sangat gugup saat ini. Ia tersentak saat guru wali kelasnya itu kembali memanggil namanya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan formulir untuk penjurusan bakat?"

"Ah! Um… Itu… Ada beberapa orang yang belum mengumpulkannya"

"Biar ku tebak… Lee Hyukjae dan kedua temannya? Pasti mereka"

Jungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ada beberapa orang yang sulit sekali untuk bersikap patuh, seperti Lee Hyukjae dan kedua temannya, lalu dikelas satu juga terkenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan ketiga temannya. Mereka adalah siswa yang cukup bermasalah, walau ia akui mereka termasuk siswa dengan segudang prestasi. Jungsoo hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka harus melanggar peraturan? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika mereka mengikuti apa yang sudah ditetapkan?

"Jungsoo-ah, maaf karena aku harus menyusahkan mu lagi. Tolong minta formulir itu besok dan antarkan pada ku ke ruangan sains ya?"

"Ruangan sains? Tapi kan seonsaengnim guru sejarah…"

"Ehehe, itu karena disana enak untuk tidur~. Lagi pula, aku sudah diberi izin oleh Lee seonsaengnim untuk memakai ruangan itu sebagai tempat istirahat"

"Ukh… Tapi kan seonsaengnim…"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan lalu mendaratkan tangannya diatas puncak kepala Jungsoo, mengusak helaian hitam itu perlahan. Mungkin ia baru dua tahun menjadi guru, pengalamannya memang tidak banyak, namun ia cukup peka akan beberapa hal yang terjadi pada siswa – siswa yang berada dibawah pengawasannya. Meraih tas yang ia gunakan untuk pergi mengajar, pria itu pun melangkah keluar ruang terlebih dahulu sembari melambai pada anak didik kepercayaannya.

"Manusia butuh tempat pelarian untuk beristirahat dari segala beban berat yang dipikulnya, bukan begitu, Jungsoo-ah?"

Jungsoo tertegun, menatap kepergian guru wali kelasnya tersebut. Kata – kata itu seperti menohok kepercayaan diri serta ideologinya selama ini. Matanya mengerjap saat melihat jam di dinding ruangan itu yang menunjukkan pukul tiga tepat, ia masih harus pergi ke bimbingan belajarnya tempat ia mencari pelajaran tambahan. Ia menggeleng pelan saat mendengar sesuatu di dalam dirinya berbisik pelan, menguatkan diri untuk menyangkal bisikan tersebut. Namun, walaupun bisikan itu telah hilang, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan satu kata itu.

Lelah. Ia butuh tempat pelarian. Tempat dimana ia bisa beristirahat dan melepaskan segala beban yang dipikulnya. Jungsoo menutup mata selama beberapa saat, sebelum mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kim Heechul seonsaengnim…"

* * *

###

* * *

"Heechul saem sudah pernah berciuman?"

"Heechul saem, ciuman seperti apa yang saem suka?"

"Beritahu kami, Heechul saem!"

"Ahahaha! Ya ampun, itu pertanyaan berbahaya! Saem tidak akan menjawabnya~"

Jungsoo melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya. Ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang saat ini mengerumuni guru wali kelas mereka itu. Pelajaran terakhir baru saja selesai, dan guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas mereka juga sudah melangkah keluar bersama beberapa orang siswa yang mengikutinya. Jungsoo tahu bagaimana populernya Kim Heechul, guru muda yang ramah namun juga tegas. Jika pria berusia seperempat abad itu tidak menyukai sesuatu, ia akan langsung mengatakannya. Tak jarang perkataannya itu dianggap sebagai candaan karena Heechul juga mengatakannya dengan wajah yang terkesan lucu.

"Hyukjae-ssi, Donghae-ssi, Siwon-ssi, bagaimana dengan formulir kalian? Seonsaengnim sudah meminta ku untuk mengumpulkannya"

"Oh? Kami belum mengisinya, tapi kami bawa formulirnya. Tunggu sebentar, Jungsoo-ssi"

Ia bersyukur karena yang menanggapi pertanyaannya adalah Choi Siwon, walaupun pemuda itu merupakan salah satu berandalan sekolah, tetapi dia masih bisa memperlakukan orang yang berbicara sopan dengan baik. Kalau yang menanggapinya tadi adalah Lee Hyukjae atau bahkan Lee Donghae, mungkin Jungsoo akan melapor pada wali kelas mereka saja untuk meminta formulir itu sendiri. Jujur, dirinya belum mau mendapat tekanan darah tinggi di usia muda hanya karena kedua berandal itu yang mempermainkan kalimatnya.

Tak lupa berterimakasih pada Siwon, karena pemuda itu sudah sangat membantunya untuk mengajak kedua temannya mengisi formulir, Jungsoo pun segera melangkah pergi menuju ruang sains. Tentu saja ia masih ingat perkataan sang wali kelas kemarin. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut sebelum melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Menangkap pemandangan gurunya yang sedang tertidur, Jungsoo pun berusaha melangkah sepelan mungkin, lalu ia meletakkan kertas formulir yang ia bawa diatas map milik wali kelasnya. Berusaha tidak membuat suara terlalu banyak karena melihat wajah gurunya yang tertidur tampak kelelahan.

Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya memandangi wajah gurunya itu dalam diam. Cantik dan juga tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, paduan yang sangat indah. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya itu, menutup mata lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang guru yang masih tertidur. Butuh lima detik dan lenguhan pelan dari gurunya itu untuk menyadarkan dirinya tentang apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Jungsoo segera menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan mundur dengan wajah panik, sebelum berlari keluar. Meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah meneriakkan kata 'permisi' pada sang guru yang mungkin saja terbangun karena perlakuannya.

Jungsoo tidak percaya. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia telah berbuat dosa. Selain gurunya itu adalah seorang laki – laki, mereka juga terikat hubungan sebagai guru dan murid. Ini pelanggaran. Sungguh tidak bisa dirinya percaya. Ia, seorang Park Jungsoo, telah melanggar peraturan sekaligus norma yang berlaku di masyarakat. Hubungan intim ataupun percintaan antara guru dan murid adalah sesuatu yang dilarang keras oleh pihak sekolah, terlebih disekolah mereka yang merupakan sekolah khusus pria. Seorang pria seharusnya bersama seorang wanita, bukan dengan sesama pria. Jungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana ideologinya selama ini runtuh secara perlahan.

Semua orang percaya padanya bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang yang berada dijalan yang benar. Mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, menikah dengan wanita dari keluarga baik – baik, dan membentuk keluarga bahagia. Tidak pernah sekalipun hal seperti melanggar aturan melintas di pemikirannya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai sensasi saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir wali kelasnya, dan ia tahu hal itu murni ia lakukan karena ia ingin mencium sang guru. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang bersyukur karena telah menjadi ketua kelas dan bisa dekat dengan seorang Kim Heechul.

* * *

###

* * *

Pelanggaran kedua dan ketiga pun menyusul dengan cepat.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri ku sendiri… Heechul seonsaengnim, maafkan aku…"

Jungsoo bersandar pada gerbang sekolah, menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu kencang setelah berlari dari ruang sains menuju gerbang sekolah. Merasa sudah cukup tenang, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju bangunan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya tempat dimana ia mengambil bimbingan belajar. Lagi, hari ini ia kembali mencium guru wali kelasnya itu. Sudah terhitung tiga kali sejak insiden pertama ia mencium sang guru yang sedang tertidur, dan gawatnya, ia justru merasa kecanduan dengan hal itu.

Selama bimbingan belajar berlangsung, yang ia lakukan hanyalah termenung. Sedikit pun ia tidak bisa fokus dengan materi pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan. Pikirannya sibuk dengan perasaan aneh yang tertahan di hatinya, membuat ia cukup menderita karena rasa sesak dan tertahan. Apakah ini yang disebut cinta oleh orang – orang? Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu karena tidak pernah merasakannya. Jungsoo tersentak saat guru lesnya yang sedang mengajar, tiba – tiba menegurnya. Hal yang terjadi untuk pertama kalinya selama ia menjadi seorang pelajar.

"Wah, tumben sekali si Park Jungsoo kena tegur"

"Aku lihat dari tadi, dia memang tidak memperhatikan"

"Ada apa ya? Mungkin dia ada masalah?"

"Mana mungkin! Dia seorang Park Jungsoo loh"

Ia menunduk mendengar bisikan – bisikan dari orang disekitarnya. Mereka salah besar jika mengira seseorang yang tidak banyak bicara dan mengeluh adalah orang yang kuat. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya lemah. Bukanlah seperti yang orang – orang itu katakan. Sebenarnya selama ini ia merasa lelah, sangat lelah dan butuh tempat pelarian, ia ingin melarikan diri dari segala beban ini walau hanya sesaat dan bisa beristirahat. Jungsoo ingin lari dari semua ini…!

Brak!

Ia menggebrak mejanya dan refleks berdiri. Ia terkejut saat menangkap sosok Heechul sedang berjalan bersama seorang wanita denga surai coklat madu dari jendela kelasnya. Pandangannya kembali teralih saat guru didepan kelas bimbingan mempertanyakan keributan yang ia ciptakan. Namun Jungsoo tidak menjawab dan segera mengemasi barangnya. Ia berlari keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan terkejut semua orang. Fokusnya saat ini hanya pada sosok yang menjadi penyebab dari perasaan aneh yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya.

Sekuat tenaga ia berlari dan mencari ke sekitar tempat itu. Namun Heechul sudah tak tampak lagi sejauh matanya memandang. Ia tersengal, menunduk, lalu tertawa keras. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang – orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, ia tetap tertawa hingga tawanya perlahan mereda dan meninggalkan segaris senyum diwajahnya. Jungsoo sadar, sangat sadar bahwa kali ini ia kembali melakukan pelanggaran. Ya, pelanggaran ke empatnya, dan ia tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya, ini terasa menyenangkan.

Jungsoo tidak percaya bahwa dulu ia yang sangat menentang orang – orang yang melanggar peraturan, mulai melakukan pelanggaran itu sendiri. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak pergi ke bimbingan belajarnya, dan ini menjadi pelanggaran kelima yang telah ia lakukan, hanya untuk mengikuti Heechul dan seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal. Hingga di hari keempat, Jungsoo melihat senyuman kecut seorang Kim Heechul saat wanita yang sering pergi bersama pria itu, memeluk lengan pria lain dengan senyuman bahagia diwajah mereka.

Tidak. Ia tidak tahan dengan wajah menyedihkan wali kelasnya itu. Entah keberanian dari mana, Jungsoo pergi ke butik baju untuk membeli satu stel pakaian wanita dan sepatu _high heels_ serta wig dengan warna coklat madu, lalu ia membeli beberapa make up dasar. Ia memakai pakaian tersebut, tak lupa wig yang ia beli tadi, serta mengaplikasikan make up dasar tadi pada wajahnya. Hanya dalam waktu setengah jam, ia berubah menjadi sesosok yang tidak ia kenal. Hal tabu menurut masyarakat awam telah ia lakukan saat ini, yaitu tampil seperti seorang wanita, padahal dirinya adalah seorang laki – laki.

"Kim Heechul seonsaengnim!"

Ia menyerukan nama pria tersebut, yang secara kebetulan sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Jungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua netra hitam itu terbelalak dan saat itu juga, Heechul menghampirinya sambil berlari. Ada raut panik diwajah pria itu saat melihat penampilannya saat ini, dan ia bersyukur gurunya itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun, ia terpaksa harus mengikuti Heechul karena pria itu menggandengnya, berjalan menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Mereka berdua duduk bersampingan di kursi panjang yang ada ditaman tersebut. Hening menguasai selama beberapa menit, hingga Heechul memilih untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Awalnya, aku benar – benar tidak mengenali mu, Jungsoo-ah. Kau berubah menjadi sangat cantik dengan penampilan mu yang sekarang"

"Terimakasih seonsaengnim… Aku… Hanya ingin mencoba hal seperti ini sesekali. Kau tahu… Melawan aturan…"

Jungsoo meremas kedua tangannya bergantian, tiba – tiba merasa gugup. Ia sangat senang mendengar pujian yang diberikan Heechul tadi, namun itu tidak mengurangi kegugupannya tentang penilaian Heechul akan dirinya yang tiba – tiba terlihat berpenampilan seperti wanita. Jujur, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal ini, tetapi rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"Rasanya aku lega melihat mu akhirnya bisa 'beristirahat' seperti ini. Aku jadi tenang. Karena kau adalah seorang pekerja keras, Jungsoo-ah"

"Seonsaengnim salah… Aku ini hanya… Tidak punya tempat pelarian…"

Benar. Sejak dulu ia mencoba menyangkal fakta ini, namun sekarang, Jungsoo menyerah untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri. Lelah dengan semua tanggung jawab tanpa ada tempat pelarian. Dan ia sadar, Park Jungsoo yang selama ini dilihat oleh semua orang, ada karena lingkungan tempat ia tumbuh yang membentuknya. Ia ingin untuk kali ini, ada seseorang yang bisa melihat dirinya. Seorang Park Jungsoo yang sesungguhnya.

"Seonsaengnim, ada seseorang yang ku sukai. Bukan, ini bukan sekedar suka… Mungkin bahkan kau bisa menyebut ini sebagai cinta…"

"Jungsoo-ah…"

"Aku mencintai mu, Kim Heechul"

Hening. Jungsoo mengatakan hal itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua netra hitam milik Heechul. Apa pun jawabannya, ia sudah siap. Tak peduli jika gurunya itu akan menolaknya.

"Jungsoo-ah… Aku seorang guru"

Hanya tiga kata itu yang di ucapkan Heechul, namun ada rasa sakit yang menohok ulu hatinya. Jungsoo menarik senyuman kecil, lalu mengangguk. Ia sadar maksud dari jawaban itu setelah menatap dalam mata Heechul. Itu bukanlah sebuah penolakan, bukan juga tanda bahwa ia diterima. Dari tiga kata itu, ada suatu pesan tersirat yang Heechul coba sampaikan untuknya.

"Terimakasih karena telah memberanikan diri mengutarakan perasaan mu. Aku senang murid ku mengatakan hal itu pada ku. Tapi… Setelah lulus, semua murid akan melupakan gurunya"

Jungsoo yang awalnya masih tersenyum, seketika membeku setelah mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Heechul. Ia menunduk, mengatupkan bibirnya kuat hingga rahangnya mengeras saat mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan wali kelasnya itu.

"Berhubungan dengan guru, hanyalah kenangan sesaat dalam kehidupan seseorang. Kalian, para murid, akan semakin tahu tentang dunia dan perlahan akan melupakan eksistensi seorang guru dalam hidupnya, sibuk dengan dunia baru yang mereka jajaki. Kau pun nanti begitu, Jungsoo-ah. Singkatnya, begitulah keberadaan guru"

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku… Aku… Seonsaengnim, selama ini aku selalu mematuhi aturan dan terikat pada ideologi yang menurut ku 'benar'. Aku menuntut itu pada orang – orang dan aku sendiri dibuat marah akan hal itu. Semakin lama, aku semakin menderita…"

Ia berdiri dihadapan Heechul. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia perlahan menghembuskan nafas. Tidak ingin emosi menguasai dirinya. Saat ia merasa lebih tenang, dan Heechul pun tidak memotong perkataannya, Jungsoo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan mu. Bagi ku, Kim seonsaengnim, adalah penolongku. Kau yang membuka jalan ku menuju tempat pelarian ku. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan itu, dan itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi"

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Namun kali ini, Jungsoo ingin berani. Ia sudah melakukan banyak pelanggaran, dan apa yang akan ia lakukan ini, bukanlah hal besar. Tanpa izin dari gurunya itu, Jungsoo mendaratkan ciuman yang lembut dan sarat akan perasaannya dibibir Heechul. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, ia memilih untuk memutus terlebih dahulu kontak bibir mereka lalu pamit pulang pada sang wali kelas. Meninggalkan Heechul yang duduk dengan wajah memerah dan setetes cairan bening jatuh dari sudut mata pria yang lebih tua tersebut.

Dengan jawaban ambigu dari Heechul yang masih berputar di kepalanya, Jungsoo pun memaksa dirinya agar menimbun perasaan yang ia miliki pada gurunya itu. Ia akan kembali mengutarakan perasaannya setelah ia bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas. Namun, tentu saja hal itu sangat berat, apa lagi di masa – masa mereka sibuk dengan ulangan serta menyambut ujian kenaikan kelas. Jungsoo berjalan dengan langkah berat, karena ia kembali harus memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak lari ke tempat pelariannya. Saat akan berbelok di sudut koridor, ia bisa mendengar suara tiga orang yang cukup familiar ditelinganya.

"Kau serius? Kalau ini memang kaset originalnya, kenapa kau malah bawa ke sekolah, bodoh?!"

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Dan aku tidak bodoh, Changmin!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya pintar, Minho. Tapi disaat – saat seperti ini, aku setuju dengan Chwang, kau itu bodoh. Bagaimana kalau itu disita tim disiplin? Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada uang jajan mu"

"Kalian terlalu berle–, PARK JUNGSOO SUNBAE!"

Jungsoo memungut kaset game yang tadi tak sengaja terlempar dari tangan Changmin dan mendarat tepat didepannya. Ketiga siswa yang merupakan adik tingkatnya itu, sudah tampak pucat sembari menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang terbuang. Yah, salah satunya lebih terlihat seperti anak kucing. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu menyodorkan kaset game itu pada Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya. Ekspresi terkejut ketiga orang itu pun tak luput dari matanya.

"Ini pasti mahal… Lain kali, berhematlah. Simpan baik – baik, jangan sampai guru atau pun tim disiplin lain tahu"

"Ju- Jungsoo sunbae…?"

"Penampilan mu sudah lebih baik sekarang, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Dengan itu, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang tampak kebingungan dan cukup khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa – bisanya cairan bening itu membobol keluar dari sudut matanya, segera saja ia menghapus jejak cairan tersebut dari wajahya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan berhenti sebentar hanya untuk melihat keluar jendela. Tiga orang teman sekelasnya yang sering dijuluki sebagai berandal sekolah, sedang memanjat pagar, sepertinya mereka akan melarikan diri dari kelas. Jungsoo hanya tersenyum samar melihat hal tersebut.

Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan teman – teman serta adik tingkatnya. Ia sadar bahwa sendirinya tidak pernah tahu apa yang dialami setiap orang, kesulitan apa yang orang itu hadapi, hingga mereka melakukan pelanggaran agar dapat menuju tempat pelarian diri masing – masing. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Jungsoo sudah bisa menerima itu semua, dan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, ia juga berubah. Memberikan toleransi pada beberapa hal serta lebih mencoba untuk mengerti mengapa seseorang sampai berbuat suatu pelanggaran tanpa harus emosi dan menjustifikasi orang tersebut dengan pemikiran yang buruk.

* * *

###

* * *

Di tahun ketiga, wali kelasnya diganti. Sulit sekali untuk bertemu dengan Heechul karena pria itu hanya mengajar siswa tahun kedua. Meski hanya berharap untuk berpapasan di koridor, tetap saja hal itu hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari selama tahun ketiganya. Dan sekarang, ia sudah menyelesaikan ujian akhir tahun ketiga. Besok adalah hari kelulusan, untuk terakhir kalinya, Jungsoo ingin melihat guru sejarah ditahun dua nya itu. Dengan langkah mantap, ia menuju ruangan sains dimana Heechul biasa beristirahat dan tidur. Benar saja, saat ia sampai diruangan tersebut, Heechul sedang bersandar di sofa panjang dengan mata tertutup, dengkuran halus dapat terdengar dari pria itu. Ia pun berdiri didepan pria itu, saat ini mereka hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kayu panjang.

"Seonsaengnim… Aku masih mencintai mu. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan mu. Aku tahu saat ini aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil di mata mu, tapi aku berjanji akan menyatakan perasaan ku kembali saat aku sudah menjadi pria yang layak untuk mu. Dan jika kau menolak ku saat itu, aku akan meminta izin mu mulai dari sekarang untuk terus mencintai mu. Seterusnya walau hanya didalam hati dan pikiran ku"

Jungsoo menghela nafas pelan, ia menutup matanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sudah puas hanya dengan mengatakan semua itu, dan ia bisa melangkah ke depan dengan lebih percaya diri mulai sekarang. Saat tangannya akan meraih gagang pintu, suara dari seseorang yang familiar, menghentikan gerakannya tersebut.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, ada seorang putri yang tertidur didekat danau yang ada didalam hutan. Seorang anak laki – laki pun datang, berniat membangunkan putri itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Tentu saja putri itu takjub dengan keberanian anak tersebut dan berencana terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi sang putri tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut…"

"Seon- Seonsaengnim…"

"Karena, jika anak laki – laki itu menukar perasaannya sebelum berumur 18 tahun dan belum menjadi seorang pangeran yang layak, kehidupan mereka akan dikutuk. Mereka tidak akan bahagia walaupun mereka bisa bersama. Di hari ketika anak laki – laki itu menjadi pangeran yang layak untuk menghadapi dunia bersama sang putri, di hari itu jugalah sang putri akan terbangun. Hal yang pertama dilakukan putri itu, adalah menemui anak laki – laki tadi yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran"

Jungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada Heechul yang masih bersandar dengan mata terpejam, seakan – akan pria itu hanya mengigau. Tapi ia tahu dan sangat yakin, Heechul tidak sedang mengigau. Dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, ia pun membungkuk hormat pada guru sejarahnya itu sebelum berjalan pergi. Setidaknya ia tahu, bahwa perasaannya selama ini telah di sambut oleh gurunya itu. Hanya saja, memang belum waktunya bagi mereka untuk bersama, dan Jungsoo mengerti. Ia akan mencoba untuk bersabar hingga benar – benar dinyatakan layak untuk lulus dari sekolah ini.

Di hari kelulusan siswa tingkat tiga, banyak tangisan haru dari para orang tua serta para guru dan siswa itu sendiri. Jungsoo melangkah keluar dari aula tempat upacara kelulusan berlangsung segera setelah ia maju untuk mengambil ijazahnya. Mengabari kedua orangtuanya untuk meminta izin pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat, dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Di luar, ia bisa melihat Heechul yang tersenyum lebar padanya sembari merentangkan kedua lengannya. Tak butuh kata – kata, ia segera berlari dan memeluk erat pria itu, saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat lalu tertawa bersama.

Yang lebih tua, menarik tangan yang lebih muda dan berlari menuju taman dekat stasiun yang berjarak 10 menit dari sekolahnya. Setelah berhasil menetralkan nafas, mereka kembali berpandangan, senyum tadi terus melekat walau otot wajah mereka sudah tak tahan mempertahankan senyuman bodoh diwajah mereka berdua. Jungsoo tersentak saat tiba – tiba Heechul menarik tengkuknya, melumat bibirnya dan mengajak lidahnya bergulat. Ia yang masih tidak mengerti tentang ciuman seintens ini, hanya bisa membalas dengan gerakan kaku. Satu menit berselang, kontak bibir mereka pun terlepas dengan wajah Jungsoo yang bersemu merah. Berbeda dengan yang lebih muda, seringai tampak diwajah Heechul, pria itu bersidekap lalu mendaratkan ciuman di pipi yang lebih muda.

"Pangeran, terimalah balas dendam sang putri karena sudah berkali – kali mencuri ciumannya saat sedang tertidur~!"

"Ah… Baiklah, dengan senang hati aku akan menerima balas dendam mu, putri"

* * *

EPILOG

* * *

"Seonsaengnim, kau akan terlambat kalau tidak mandi sekarang"

"Yak! Aku sudah bilang, berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu, Jungsoo-ah!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengingatkan mu pada murid mu kemarin yang menyatakan cinta pada mu?"

Heechul mengernyit menatap kekasihnya yang baru saja selesai mandi. Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ia sendiri masih bekerja sebagai guru disekolah yang sama dan sudah beberapa bulan ini kekasihnya itu bekerja sebagai marketing disebuah perusahaan Event Organizer. Hari ini liburan musim panas dimulai, ia tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar tambahan, namun ia tetap harus pergi ke sekolah selama satu minggu ke depan untuk mengurus beberapa hal mengenai kurikulum bersama para guru dan kepala sekolah.

"Jungsoo-ah… Jangan katakan kalau kau cemburu pada Hangeng? Siswa pindahan dari China yang baru masuk beberapa bulan lalu?"

"Apa salah kalau aku merasa kesal karena kekasih ku didekati pria lain?"

"Ya ampun, Park Jungsoo! Dia itu hanya murid ku, apa yang membuat mu berpikir kalau dia benar – benar menyukai ku? Rasa suka yang dia rasakan tidak akan bertahan lama, percayalah"

"Aku juga salah satu murid mu dulu, Kim seonsaengnim. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih sangat menyukai mu. Oh, tidak, lebih tepatnya, sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan selalu mencintai mu"

Heechul mengusap wajahnya kasar, rasanya ia ingin melempar lampu yang ada dimeja nakas dan berteriak pada Jungsoo untuk tidak memaksa otaknya berpikir mencari kalimat yang dapat membujuk kekasihnya itu. Ayolah, siapa yang suka berdebat di pagi hari? Apa lagi mereka baru saja selesai melakukan 'olahraga' ranjang pagi ini. Bahkan bokongnya masih sedikit nyeri dan tubuhnya pegal, ia sudah tidak muda lagi untuk diajak bercinta dua ronde di malam hari dan dua ronde di pagi hari. Niatnya saja, ia mau izin tidak datang hari ini.

"Haah… Kau itu beda, Jungsoo-ah. Bahkan jika kau mengajak ku menikah saat ini juga, tanpa berpikir dua kali aku akan menerima ajakan mu"

"Benarkah? Baguslah, tidak sia – sia aku mengeluarkan kotak cincin dan memakai jas ini kalau begitu"

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Heechul terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan kekasihnya itu memasang cincin yang ada digenggaman pria itu ke jari manisnya. Secara tidak langsung, ia sudah menerima lamaran Jungsoo untuk menikah dengan pria yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya itu. Heechul memasang cincin lainnya, yang merupakan pasangan dari cincin di jari manisnya, pada jari manis sang kekasih. Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya diam. Ia baru kembali membuka suara setelah Jungsoo mendaratkan kecupan dipuncak kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah tidak romantis"

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, bocah tak peka. Aku membenci mu, Park Jungsoo"

"Hahaha! Sama – sama, Heechulie seonsaengnim. Aku juga mencintai mu"

* * *

END

* * *

Ini langsung saya publish tanpa di cek lagi, jadi kalau ada typo dan segala kesalahan lainnya, mohon dimaafkan :")

Ngomong - ngomong, ini ff pertama saya tentang pairing TeukChul, jadi kalau ada masukan yang membangun, boleh silahkan diberikan :3

Tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan^^


End file.
